Sweet Disposition
by cutemary102
Summary: Nina a new girl at House of Anubis soon finds that you can alwys find your way even through the bitter Sweet Disposition.  Nina/Fabian Patricia/Jerome  Amber/Mick Mara/AlfieXfriendship   Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

_**Ello! I know a lot of you are probably like bad Maryam starting another when you're already making one.**_

_**But I got inspired by this song and I just couldn't resist!**_

Summary:

_Nina a girl with enough fire in her to light a forest up, starts at a British Boarding. She immediately knows who her friends are and finds that she may have fun. She goes through the stages of every girl's life. Doing her share of rights and wrongs, maybe along the way she'll fall in love?_

_But nothing is ever as it seems in the mysterious Anubis House._

_**Ahhh! How awesome does that sound? It took me forever to come up with that!**_

_**So go down and read!**_

_A moment of love_

_A dream, a laugh_

_A kiss, a cry_

_Our rights _

_Our wrongs_

_**Sweet Disposition**_

I rode in the back of the cab smiling as I looked at a photo album "Okay this is it!" the cab driver spoke and I smiled pulling my sunglasses from my head I stepped out and looked around "Wow!" I breathed. It was utterly breathtaking. I grabbed my bag and stripped off the American flag leaving just a sparkly blue suitcase. He grabbed it from me and helped me to my house. On the way I walked past some students and they looked at me strangely. The one cute boy that was walking with them just smiled slightly waving at me. I just fixed my jacket and walked past them my heels clicking.

I walked up the stairs thanking the cab driver and he left with a lingering smile. I walked up and knocked on the door and a lady with short black hair and tan skin answered with a warm inviting smile. She hugged me "You must be Nina Martin! I'm Trudy and I'm your head of the house." She helped me with my bags and took them into a room up the steps.

She beamed "You'll be rooming with Amber since her old roommate Joy has moved to a different school." I sat my suitcase on the bed and she walked out leaving me to unpack. I put all my clothes in the drawers and placed my pictures on the table. I took out a teal bedspread and tucked it over it. I smiled and nodded approvingly as I pasted it up my poster of Maroon 5.

_I'm done._

I looked through my clothes and changed into a pleated plaid skirt and a black sheer lace top with a white camisole over it. I slipped some ballet flats and walked down the steps. I walked into the kitchen to see Trudy fixing food. I smiled "Can I help?" she sighed in relief "Thank you. Can you set the table?" I nodded and grabbed the silverware setting it for every chair. I grabbed plates and set them up too. I heard the door open and I breathed placing a flower in the vase that sat in the middle of the table.

The blonde girl I saw from earlier walking and squealed running towards me and grabbed me in a hug "Oh my gosh! We are going to have the greatest time ever! I'm Amber you're roommate." She grinned letting me go "I'm Nina." I smiled steadying myself. She looked me over "I like your style it's nice." Then she grabbed my hand and led me into the hallway. She pulled me to her side and beamed "This is Nina!" she said waving her hand towards me.

"Hi I'm Nina!" I waved shifting awkwardly as they stared at me. The dark haired boy I saw earlier smiled stepping forward "I'm Fabian." He offered his hand and I shook it "Nice to meet you."

A red headed girl sneered "Patricia." She rolled her eyes leaning into a tall blonde boy's side. He smiled "Jerome and this here is my bud Alfie. Then over there is Mick and Mara." I smiled and waved "Hey!" they waved and we stood there awkwardly.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour!" Trudy called and I looked around stepping away from them all "Who's that Amber?" I asked pointing to a picture of a creepy man. She shuddered "That's Victor." She breathed and Patricia stepped up "He died from some freak accident down in the cellar and now he haunts it!" she smirked and I rolled my eyes "Yeah right and if I'm not mistaken I asked Amber." I simpered turning on my heel and walking into the living room.

They all rushed in going to what seemed like normal activities. Jerome and Patricia were whispering amongst themselves and Alfie was watching TV. I looked over to see Amber and Mick talking intimately at the table. I walked up to Fabian "What you reading?" he blushed and looked down "The Solar System is your Friend." I smiled resisting the urge to gush "I have that book." I said sitting on the arm of the chair. He looked up surprised "Really?" I rolled my eyes "Yes, I mean I may seem dumb but I'm smart." He looked down "I never said you were dumb." I smiled "I know."

Fabian and I talked about the book until it was time to eat. I sat next to Patricia and she showed her obvious distaste by sneering at me. I rolled my eyes and looked at Fabian who sat across from me. Trudy made lasagna and broccoli cheese soup. It was so delicious I nearly moaned "Oh gosh Trudy this is awesome!" Patricia laughed "Yes Trudy this is awesome!" she said in high pitched voice. I tilted my head "Are you always this cranky?" she smirked "Only on weekdays." I nodded "Understandable."

I looked over to Alfie to see he was trying to stuff three meatballs in his mouth at once. Mara gaped at him "Alfie that's disgusting!" he stuck his tongue out and flicked the meatballs at her. She gasped and stood up flinging them down on her plate. Jerome laughed and threw some of his meat sauce at him. Suddenly everyone was throwing food at everyone. Patricia stood up grabbing the pitcher of water and stood up. She faked tripping and poured half off it into my lap "Sorry!" she said pouting "That was mean Patricia." Fabian spoke standing up. I smiled nicely grabbing the pitcher from her pouring the rest on her head "We're even now!" I giggled at her livid expression and skipped out of the room.

By then everyone was staring at me and Patricia. I heard a gasp as soon as was fully out of the room. I heard someone walk into the hallway as I walked up the stairs. I looked down to see Fabian smiling up at me "That was amazing! No one has ever done anything like that before." I smiled back and winked "I guess it's a first for everyone." He blushed and I walked upstairs to change.

I changed quickly into my pajamas since I wasn't going anywhere. I had on a tank top and some shorts. I pinned my hair up in a messy bun and walked downstairs. I cleaned off my area and washed my dish leaving it in the drain basket. Patricia had also changed and was sitting on the couch with Jerome.

"What's with them?" I asked Amber "They're an item." Amber giggled "Secretly of course. They don't want to admit it to us but we know already." I nodded "That's understandable with you around." She gasped "Moi!" I bumped her and she laughed. Patricia walked past us "Amber you've gotten buddy, buddy with the newbie quickly." Amber smiled "I'm nice to everyone Patricia I can't help it I'm so awesome. They just can't stay away!" I burst out laughing "I bow at your feet." She giggled and flicked some dish water at me.

Patricia scoffed at us and walked away obviously unhappy. Mick walked in and came up behind Amber placing his hands around her eyes. She turned around in his arms and smirked "Gotcha!" she giggled tapping his nose and going back to washing dishes. I shrank out of the room feeling awkward. I bumped into someone and I flinched whirling around "Sorry Fabian." I blushed "It's fine. What are you trying to get away from?" He laughed "Amber and Mick's love fest." He nodded "I can understand that."

I looked at him and noticed his eyes were blue. At first glance they looked brown but no they were a clear dark blue. He tilted his head "Your eyes are pretty." I blurted out "Thanks." He smiled. I mentally hit my forehead and rocked back on my heels.

"Well I should go somewhere." He nodded "Oh hey want me to show you around campus?" I smiled and bit my lip "Sure let me get my jacket." I walked past him and threw on some jeans and my black jacket. I threw my tote over my shoulder and went downstairs.

"Ready?" I nodded and we walked out. The sun was slowly retreating behind the trees and the sky was turning different colors. He led me around the campus through the park and the school buildings. Soon we were back standing in front of the house "That was cool." I stated staring into his eyes "This is a cool place." I giggled "I gathered." We walked inside and he closed the door behind

"Alright sweetie you guys should get cleaned up and ready for bed. It's nearly 10 o' clock." Trudy called as she dusted a statue.

I waved goodbye to Fabian and rushed upstairs my face heating up as I nearly tripped. I ran to my room and changed out my jeans slipping under the covers I fell asleep.

_***Author Babble***_

_**And I'm done! I feel accomplished and a lot better than I did. Nina is a bit OC but I kind of like making her stand up to Patricia instead of obsessing over trying to get her to like her. **_

_**I hope you guys liked it! **_

_**Now you can go ahead and Review!**_

_**If you guys like it I will continue! Oh and for the record this might not come out every day since they're a bit longer than For Old Time Sake's chapters.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey! I'm glad I got some response for the first chapter and just to address the Nina issue. I wanted Nina to be out of character I did that on purpose. So she will be a little more upfront with her emotions and stand up for herself better. Now that all of that is over go on and read.**_

_A moment of love_

_A dream, a laugh_

_A kiss, a cry_

_Our rights _

_Our wrongs_

_**Sweet Disposition**_

Amber led me into History and smiled taking her seat "Sit by me Nina!" she called patting the seat next to her. I slid into the seat and once everyone was settled we looked up front and waited for our teacher.

"All the ancient histories, as one of our wits say, are just fables that have been agreed upon." I heard a voice of a man ring out. We turned around and Amber took a sharp intake of breathe. There stood a very attractive dark haired man with a book in his hand. He smiled "Hey I'm Jason Winkler you're new history teacher." Mara bit her lip "You're Mr. Flemings replacement." He nodded and Amber sighed dreamily

"I am so pleased he had a heart attack." My mouth fell open and I looked at her as she giggled nervously "Sorry that didn't come out right." She bit her lip and Mr. Winkler laughed "It's fine Amber." She squealed lightly and grabbed my arm "He knows my name." I rolled my eyes "I can't believe you have a thing for our teacher.

She scoffed "You can't tell me you don't?" I shrugged "He's attractive." She grinned "I knew it!" she pulled away and stared at the teacher obviously entranced. I rolled my eyes smiling and paid attention to what he was saying. We walked out of room and Amber had a dreamy look in her eyes. I patted her arm "Never going to happen." I laughed and she stuck her tongue out at me.

Jerome walked up behind us "Amber going to have wet dreams about Mr. Winkle tonight." Amber's face scrunched up "That's disgusting." She shuddered "You just made me fall out of love with Mr. Winkler." Jerome laughed "It's alright Amber." I patted her back and she rolled her eyes "Oh Hey Mick!" she called nervously "Hey Amsy!" he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her forehead leading her away.

I was left in the middle of the hallway looking like an idiot no knowing where I was going. Mr. Winkler came out of the class and I walked up to me "Hey Nina!" he smiled "Hi Mr. Winkler could I walk with you to drama?" he laughed "You're lost too, eh?" I nodded and blushed "Follow me."

We walked around the corner and ran into Fabian "Hey we should stop running into each other like this." He nodded and smiled "Uh Nina do you fancy walking with me to Drama?" I stepped forward throwing Mr. Winkler a guilty smile "Yes I'd fancy that." I giggled and we walked down the hallway to the Drama room. It was an open classroom almost like a lounge but there was a huge stage set up at the back. Fabian and I sat at a couch and Patricia walked in sitting on the arm of the couch looking down at me. I shrunk away from her thinking she was going to hit me over the or attack me. But she just sweetly and flipped her hair over her shoulder. 

"That was weird." I whispered to Fabian "What?" I shuddered "Patricia smiled at me." His eyes widened "That is weird she like never smiles at anyone she doesn't know really well." I looked back over at Patricia to see her giggling with Amber.

_This super weird._

Amber gave me a thumbs up from across the room and winked at me. Fabian looked at me "What's that about?" I shrugged "I don't know!" he laughed "That's really weird Patricia got to be cooking something up." I nodded "I'm going to find out."

Fabian smiled at me "I think Mr. Winkler wants us to pay attention." I laughed and Mr. Winkler shot me a look. I bit my lip and paid attention for the rest of the lesson. I shifted in the couch and couldn't wait till the bell rung. The shrill bell rung out and we made our way out of the room. I followed Fabian out of the school and as soon as we got there I pulled him behind the bushes "What do you think is going to happen in there?" he laughed "I don't know but why did you bring me back here." I rolled my eyes "This is the closest thing I've had to privacy since I got here." He nodded "That sounds about right." I grabbed his hand and dragged him out running straight into a grinning Amber "Secret love!" she squealed running off.

I gaped at her retreating "Amber I only just got her!" I yelled after her shaking my head. Fabian patted my shoulder "She thinks everyone's in love around here." I looked into his eyes "Well we're not." I could see him visibly shrink down "Ye…yeah!" he stuttered walking away. I sighed angrily,

_I have now absolutely ruined a friendship on my second day here._

_Stupid, Stupid Nina._

_This always happens to me._

I stomped into the house and ran upstairs throwing my tote bag on my bed. I took out my phone and dialed my friend.

"Hi Jade!" I yelled "Hi Nin, what's up?" I smiled "I miss you!" I could almost see her smile "I miss you too! Say hi to all your friends for me." I laughed "I will. I'll see you soon." I spoke "Yeah!" I could hear her choke "Bye!" she whispered and hung up.

I wiped my eyes and breathed willing myself not to cry. Hearing Jade's voice made me feel like crap. I nearly broke down at the sheer stupidity of my actions.

Leaving my bests friends behind like that. But I had to do what was best for me and this is what is best.

Poor Nina !

Go ahead and review!

Love,

Maryam


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey! I Sorry I was supposed to update like a couple days ago but I got so caught up! I'm sorry!**_

It was Saturday morning and I felt someone shaking me "Nina." My eyes fluttered and I groaned. Amber stood over me with her curls falling into my face "Amber leave me alone." I turned over and she pulled the cover off of me. I groaned "I want you to come to town with me." I shot up "Amber I will come to town if you leave me alone." She shook her head pouting "Please get up. I already picked your outfit." I got up reluctantly and sighed "Fine."

I got up grabbing the sundress and the long sleeved top. She clapped and pushed me towards the bathroom. I showered quickly and changed walking out barefoot. I ran straight into Victor and screamed. He stared down at me "Do watch where you're going Miss Martin?" I shuddered walking past him.

I walked back into the room and she passed me some green flats. She brushed my hair and straightened it making it sleek. She handed me a green headband and dragged me out of the room. I barely had enough time to grab my bag.

I threw it over my shoulder and we walked down the steps. We walked into the dining room and sat down. Everyone walked in and we sat silently eating the oatmeal Trudy prepared. I looked over to Fabian to see he was looking around aimlessly. I nudged him "Hey." He looked down "Hi." He mumbled "Hey I'm sorry about what I said the other day." He nodded

"It's cool. I shouldn't have overreacted." He looked up his eyes half closed. I titled my head "Do you want to go into town with me Amber and Mick?" He smiled his eyes sparkling "I'd love to." I smiled "Good." I ate the rest of my oatmeal and stood up walking out.

Amber trailed after slowly and Mick came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. I blushed looking away from that moment and Fabian walked out "Ready to go." We nodded. Mara waved and I smiled waving back. We walked out of the building across campus and through the school gates. Amber stepped into the street and held her hand up. A cab rolled up and we got in riding away from the school. Amber fiddled with her hands as we awkwardly squished ourselves together in the back.

It didn't take us to long to get to the town. Amber jumped out of the car and pulled me next to her "I'm going to take you shopping!" she exclaimed loudly. People who wandered on the streets turned to look. I blushed and grabbed her arm pulling her away from the corner.

Fabian and Mick trailed behind as she led me to a boutique. She immediately twirled me and looked me over. I threw a pleading look at Fabian and he shrugged smiling slightly. I rolled my eyes as she grabbed tons of clothes off the racks and pulled me into a dressing room.

"Amber!" she turned around "What?" I held up the bikini "This is a bikini." She nodded "Try it on and come out when you're ready." She walked out and I huffed. I pulled it on and stared at it in the mirror "I'm coming out." I could hear giggle "Just do it." I opened the door and stood in front of her. She clapped "Awesome we will be getting that." I blushed and ducked back into the room.

After almost 15 more outfits I was worn out and needed some food. As Amber went into the dressing room I grabbed Fabian's arm and pulled him to my side "Do you want to go get coffee?" he nodded and I pulled him out of the room throwing Mick a pleading look. He just gave me a thumbs up and Fabian pulled me over to a little coffee shop. The girl smiled at us we walked up to the counter

"Hey Fabian!" she called "Hey Jen." I looked confusedly between them "You know each other?" they nodded "This is my favorite coffee place." She leaned over the counter and gave him a quick one armed hug.

"The usual." She asked shooting me a glare "You know me so well." She laughed and walked to the coffee maker. I rolled my eyes at her tactics. She obviously liked him but he didn't like her back. She came back holding two cups "Here you are! Have a great day!" she grinned waving as we walked out.

"Wow." I said "What?" I laughed "I can't believe you didn't notice she was totally putting the moves on you." His eyebrows shot up "She was?" I nodded "Oh I didn't notice." I nudged him "She was pretty." He nodded "Yes she was but not my type." I looked down sipping my coffee "What is your type?" he blushed "Well she has to be smart, funny, kind, and giving." I nodded

"Those are good qualities to have." He nodded and we sat on a bench watching the cars pass by. I stared at him as he twirled his straw aimlessly. He was so clueless at times even in the short period I'd known him.

"Fabian have you ever felt like you've known someone for years but you've only known them for a couple of days?" he looked up "I feel that now." I breathed "Me too." I heard the loud angry clicks of designer heels approaching.

"Nina Martin!" I sighed "Amber we just got coffee." She huffed "You should've told me." I smirked "You wouldn't have let me go." She smiled "Very complex of you to say that." I laughed and stood up

"I know." I looked back at Fabian "Let's go." I held out my hand and he grasped it standing. My heart fluttered lightly and I smiled leading him down the street.

_**Ahhh! I am happy today and I am so sorry it took me so long to update **_

_**I got really sick and had a lot do.**_

_**Review and I'll get one out by tomorrow.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Maryam**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Another chapter! Read and Review!**_

I was walking outside on my way to school when I saw an old woman with long grey hair and a nightgown. She looked around aimlessly then she locked eyes with me and started her way towards me. She looked so relieved "Oh Nina." She cried grabbing my hands

"How do you know me?" I asked "Nina you know me. I'm Sarah. I live in that house" I shook my head "I'm sorry I don't know a Sarah. That's a boarding school house." Sarah looked heartbroken but she took a necklace from her neck. It was an eye and she passed it to me

"Protect it or he'll come back. He always does." she smiled sadly "It's your turn now." She started to walk away but I grabbed her arm "Let me take you home." She looked down "I live in that house!" she cried and a tan lady with dark curly hair ran up.

"Emily!" Sarah looked up and sighed "Coming Paula." She trudged toward the girl and sighed. I looked after them as they walked off campus. I put the necklace on my neck and studied it. I heard light footsteps come up behind me. I quickly put the necklace under my shirt and walked forward.

"Hey!" Fabian said running up behind me "Hey!" I smiled "Do you want to walk with me?" I nodded and bit my lip "I kind of get lost anyway." He smiled and we walked across the smooth grass. Alfie and Jerome ran past sharply and knocked me into Fabian. We fell to the grass and I stared at him as he stared up at me. Jerome and Alfie stopped

"Sorry." They called before running off. I cleared my throat awkwardly my heart thumping loudly in my chest "I think we should get up." He nodded his eyes wide. I helped him up and he looked down on me his cheeks flaming.

We continued our journey in a comfortable silence and finally got to the school. I walked into Biology and Mrs. Andrews gave me a hard stare "Late again Ms. Martin. I would like it if you would wake up earlier." I nodded and huffed sliding into my seat.

Mrs. Andrews was glaring at me the entire class and I kept shifting in my seat. Fabian put a hand on my shoulder "Are you alright?" I shook my head. Mrs. Andrews slapped a ruler down on my desk making me jump

"Fabian and Nina detention after school!" She yelled sharply turning on her heel. Fabian look utterly flabbergasted and I patted his shoulder "It's cool." He breathed "Mrs. Andrews is definitely cranky today." I giggled lightly and Mrs. Andrews sighed in frustration "Class dismissed." We fled out of the class and I leaned against the lockers.

Patricia walked by and scoffed "Nice necklace." She simpered and I looked down to see my necklace hanging out. I quickly put it back but Fabian stopped me and looked at it curiously "What is this?" I gave him a hard look "Nothing." He recoiled like I had slapped him and blinked walking away. I sighed and went to run after him but he was gone.

I walked to drama alone and Fabian was leaning against the stage reading a book. He looked up when I walked in and immediately went back to his book. I looked at him guiltily but he didn't even acknowledge me. Classes were over before I knew it and we were walking out of the school. Fabian quickly took off to the complete other side of campus. I sighed and Amber looked at me weirdly "Why didn't you go with Fabian?" I sighed "Fabian isn't very happy with me at the moment." Amber gasped "What did you do?" I frowned "I made a really mistake of glaring and yelling at him." Amber shook her head and walked away "Fix it!" she called flipping her hair.

I treaded lightly through the grass and made my way to the clearing. I saw Fabian sitting against a tree with a book in his hand. I leaned against the tree and watched him. He looked up "Hi." He said quietly "Hey." I breathed "What do you want?" he said staring up at me. I walked over and sat down next to him "I wanted to say, sorry." He nodded "Ok." I sighed and nudged him

"Forgive me?" I questioned "Maybe." I rolled my eyes "I know you forgive so let's just hug and go back to the house. He stood up and helped me. I opened my arms and he stepped into them wrapping arms around his waist and squeezed slightly. He pulled away and smirked down at me "You just can't stay away." I rolled my eyes "Oh shut it." I pushed and he laughed.

_**YAY! I have officially done something I promised!**_

_**Review and leave paper trails!**_

_**I will probably put something up tomorrow.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Maryam**_


	5. Chapter 5

Today is a special Amber POV we won't have many changes in POV so this is special!

This a friendship chapter no romance this chapter.

Read and Review!

-Amber-

I sashayed into school quietly practicing my cheer moves "Five, six, seven, eight." I saw a couple people stare. I stuck my nose the other way and ignored them. I stopped cheering and walked towards the Biology room. I stopped at the corner hearing Mick's voice.

"Mara I can't deal with this right now." I heard Mara sigh "Mick I know how I feel about you I just wanted to tell you." I gasped leaning against the locker "I'm with Amber." He said firmly and I nodded. I looked around the corner to see them in front of the Biology room.

Mara looked down then clenched her fist in a determined manner. I sighed in relief knowing Mick wasn't going to do anything stupid. I breathed and walked towards the Biology room. I stopped in my tracks and clenched my jaw.

_WWVBD…WWVBD…WWVBD… Breathe Amber. Just Breathe._

Mara had her arms tightly around Mick's neck and he was just limp. I clenched my fist and turned on my heel stomping away.

I ran straight into someone and I fell back onto my butt "Ouch." I yelled looking up at Alfie. He bit his lip "Sorry Amber." He looked confused "Are you alright?" I shook my head as I heard footsteps behind me.

I felt warm arm wrap around me and help me up. I pushed them away "Get off of me. You idiot!" I wiped my eyes as tears fell from my eyes. I grabbed Alfie's hand and dragged him out the door. Alfie was trying his hardest not to fall as I dragged him to the clearing. I sat down in the grass and started to cry. Alfie slid down next to me awkwardly

"Sorry." He whispered patting my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried into his shirt.

He rubbed my back and that made me feel worse. I pulled away and sniffed "Alfie I'm so glad we're friends!" he nodded and smoothed my hair "What happened?" I sniffed "Mick was talking with Mara and she kissed him. I know it's silly since it wasn't his fault but he wasn't trying to push her away. I felt really hurt and used." He shook his head

"You're not silly and obviously Mick is totally crazy. You're awesome Amber." I sniffed and hugged "You're so sweet." He smiled "I know." I hit his arm "You are so lame sometimes." He stuck his tongue out "I know you are but what am I?" I laughed sniffing at his horrid joke.

"Alfie through at all you still can make me laugh." He pretended to twirl his mustache "Always a pleasure madam." I giggled and grasped his hand standing up "Thanks Alfie. You're the best friend ever besides Nina." I leaned up on my toes and kissed his cheek "No problem Amber." He draped an arm over my shoulder and I looked at it. He removed it and smiled sheepishly at me.

"We should get back." I smiled and he nodded following me as I made my back to the school. We walked in and made our way to Drama. Mr. Winkler stopped his speech "Nice of you to grace us with your presence." I bit my lip "Well you see Mr. Winkler." Alfie cut me off "Amber felt ill and I was on my way to take her home but she fainted and it took me a while to wake her up."

I threw him a thankful look and he winked. Mr. Winkler looked worried "Amber do you feel alright?" I shook my head "Alfie will you take her to the nurse. Alfie nodded,

"Sure." Alfie gasped my hand and led me out of the room. I pulled my hand out of his as we turned the corner and burst out laughing.

"I can't believe he believed that." I whispered "Mr. Winkler isn't one to be gullible but I'm starting to doubt him." Alfie grinned. I smiled up at him and he led me to the nurse.

_One thing about Alfie is he's definitely a goof but probably the most considerate goof I've ever met._

"Thanks Alfie." He pushed my shoulder "Whatever Amber don't be such a sap." I smiled.

Yeah, real considerate Alfie.

_**Aweeee! I just love Amber and Alfie friendship it's so cute! A school dance is coming up in later chapters. What will happen?**_

_**Amber and Mick will get together but I want you to vote if they should get together sooner or later?**_

_**Vote!**_

_**Review!**_

_**Leave paper trails!**_

_**Love, **_

_**Maryam**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey! New chapter! I know I haven't updated in a couple days but that was because I was trying to find the right subject! I have it so yay!**_

"Hey Nina, have you seen Patricia?" I looked around retracing my day growing suspicious as why the red head hadn't been seen since she woke up. I walked over "No." Amber huffed "Can you look outside that's her favorite spot and I'll look in here?" I nodded "Sure Amber." She clapped and ran up upstairs. I walked outside and walked towards the side of the house. I ducked behind the bushes hearing hushed voices

"I love you too." I came out to see Patricia and Jerome wrapped in each other's arms.

They pressed their lips together and I cleared my throat. Patricia gasped and pushed Jerome away "Oh crap." Jerome murmured. I nodded "Amber's looking for you Patricia." She blushed which was very out of character. She walked slowly up to me "Nina please don't tell anyone." I smiled bitterly

"Too late they already know." She gaped at me "They couldn't." she said flatly "You guys are so obvious." She looked at me helplessly then stomped past me. I looked to Jerome and he shrugged fixing his tie.

I turned on my heel and walked back up the stairs hearing Amber's shrill voice call out. I ran into the house to see Patricia and Amber yelling at each other "You're a conniving bitch and you need to learn the close the huge hole in your face." Amber gaped at Patricia and Patricia scowled smacking Amber straight across the face. Amber fell to the ground and held her cheek.

Mick ran to Amber's side and helped her up. She pushed Mick off and tears pooled down her cheek as she turned and ran out of the room.

I gave a fleeting look to a gaping Fabian and ran after her. The laundry room door slammed closed and I wiggled the knob. I heard Amber sob and my heart clenched "I'm so sorry Amber she was wrong." I whispered. She slammed her hand against the door "Just go away!"

I opened the door and sat down closing the door behind her. I pulled her to my side and let her cry into my shoulder. Sobs wracked her body violently and she smacked her fists on the ground.

"She was wrong! I didn't tell." she sobbed loudly "I know Amber." I murmured. She pulled away sniffling and wiped her eyes. She grabbed her purse and pulled out a compact mirror. She powdered her bright red cheek and sighed wiping her eyes. She stood up and walked out with a fake smile plastered on her face. I sighed walking after her as she walked upstairs. I stopped in the living room and just stared at Patricia. Patricia gave her a hard look and stomped upstairs dramatically.

I walked after her "What's wrong with you?" I yelled "She told the secret." I rolled my eyes "It wasn't a secret Patricia everyone knew." She gaped "No they didn't." I scoffed "Anyone blind can see that."

She bit her lip "So Amber didn't blurt it out." I shook my head and she ran up the steps. I stood there as I heard Patricia start to talk to Amber. I walked back downstairs and waited at the bottom.

"Hey." I turned around to see Fabian "Hi." He frowned as we heard something shatter. I jumped as I heard Amber shriek "Get out!" there was a loud slam and Patricia came running down the steps. I tried to stop her but she ran straight into Jerome's room.

I looked sadly upstairs and Fabian just stood there awkwardly. I jerked my hand towards upstairs and grabbed his forearm leading him upstairs. We stepped into the room over a shattered glass frame to see Amber sitting on the window sill with the window wide open. I sat by her and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder. She leaned into my shoulder her eyes blank.

"I realize now Patricia was never my friend at all." She sniffed.

I didn't respond I just smoothed her hair as she sobbed into my side.

_**I was depressed writing this chapter but Sibuna will prevail! **_

_**Review!**_

_**Love it or hate it?**_

_**Love,**_

_**Maryam**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey! Hey! Hey! IT'S A NEW CHAPTER!**_

_**See what I did there!**_

_**You don't?**_

_**Nevermind read!**_

Fabian

I perched my arm on the window sill as Nina and I stared up at the moon. Amber had went and had a sleepover in Mara's room after she noticed us in here.

Nina smiled "Hey Fabes." she murmured and I looked at her "What?" she smiled slightly "It's so pretty." I nodded "Sure is."

She smiled and nudged my shoulder her face red "Stop staring!" I shrugged "Not my fault my eyes have little minds." she blushed harder and hid her face in her hands. I took one hand from her face

"Hey, don't hide you're too pretty for that." I breathed softly as she uncover her face looking up sharply.

She gasped and looked at me wide eyed "You think I'm pretty." I nodded "Yes." she smiled "Thank you." she patted my hand then turned her attention back to the sky.

I smiled as she peeked at me from the corner of her eye. I don't know how but somehow she was snuggled up to my side her head lazily placed on my shoulder. Her eyes closed and she dozed off breathing softly on my neck. I sighed and closed my eyes feeling the cold night air blowing in the window. Soon I was asleep and dreaming.

_Nina was leaning over me her ash hair cascading around her "Hey." she breathed her eyes sparkling. I looked up at her not knowing what to say. We were covered in flower petals and the sun beamed on us. Nina got up and giggled grabbing my hand helping me up. _

_I followed reluctantly as she led me deeper into the forest, The trees were slowly dying as we walked and suddenly Nina feel to the ground un moving. I tried to move but I was like stone. Then Victor was in front of us leaning over Nina. He picked her up and walked slowly away pulling a golden hood over his head as he walked. _

_I tried to chase after them but they were gone._

My eyes shot open and I breathed "Just a dream." I whispered as I looked at Nina who was still tucked under my arm. I shook her slightly as I looked up at the pitch black sky. Her shot open and we bumped heads. She touched her head wincing slightly "Sorry." she whispered. I waved her off and she blushed untangling herself from me. I heard the clock toll signaling it was midnight.

I shot up "Oh no!" I whispered. She rubbed her eyes "What?" I sighed "It's midnight but Victor's in his office I'll never get past." she bit her lip and grabbed my pants leg standing up. She walked over to the door her hand firmly in mine. She opened it and peeked out. We tip toed into the hallway and her a loud screech from the attic. I jumped and she looked at the door.

"What was that?" I breathed shakily "I don't know. Let's check it out!" she led me to the door. I paced "I don't think this is a good idea." she pulled a bobby pin out of her hair and opened the door. She led me up the squeaky stairs and into the pitch black creepy attic. She quivered into me as the screech sounded again.

"Who goes there?" I heard Victor shout from downstairs "Hide!" she squealed frantically trying to find somewhere. She pulled me towards the back of the attic against a wall and a door opened behind us making us fall in on our backs. Nina nearly screamed but I covered her mouth with my hand as we stared up at a large picture of a little girl. She shook as she breathed heavily "Oh my god." she breathed as she looked around feeling the walls "We're stuck in here."

Now was the time I would freak out and run around screaming like a girl but I felt strangely calm beside Nina. She slid down the wall as Victor's booming footsteps were heard outside the room. She slapped a hand over my mouth and pulled me down with her. I fell onto the hard floor and she bit her lip her shaking hands reached up to hold mine.

"I know someone's here." Victor boomed "Show yourself!" Nina squeaked quietly and I squeezed her hand trying to calm her down. She breathed shakily as Victor's footsteps grew softer and I heard the door slam close signaling he was gone.

She sighed in relief and got up feeling the walls. Her locket glowed and I looked at it "Nina." she looked at me "Your locket is glowing." she looked down and gasped. She held it and looked up at a similar shaped hole in the wall. She pressed her locket into it and the door flew open. We ran out and breathed in relief "I thought we were going to die." I said instantly regretting it as Nina gave me a hard stare.

We walked quietly downstairs and opened the door Nina locked the door behind us and I made a move to walk downstairs when Victor's footsteps rounded the corner. Nina grabbed my hand and pulled me into her room closing the door lightly.

"What am I going to do?" I groaned flopping on the bed "I don't know." Nina smiled sheepishly propping herself beside me. I looked over at her to see her eyes drooping "Night, Night." she whispered closing her eyes breathing deeply.

I got up to leave and she pulled me back staring at me through hooded eyes "Stay." she breathed firmly.

I sit down next to her and doze off not thinking once about what would happen tomorrow or any other day.

_I think I'd rather just be stuck in this moment._

_**Awe! This is so great!**_

_**Please review and leave paper trails!**_

_**I love you guys!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Maryam**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Eep! New chapter! From now on I'm changing my review response thing. I will be responding in my closing author's note.**_

_**I surely hope you'll read and love this chapter as I loved writing it.**_

"EEEEEEP!" I shot up from the bed and stared at Amber as she jumped up and down holding a huge box. I rubbed my eyes and she set the box down throwing it open she revealed a beautiful gold halter dress. She pulled it open and squealed "Omigosh! I can't believe it's finally here!" she looked at it in the mirror then pulled out another dress that was short, Teal, and strapless.

She threw it at me with a brilliant smile "I hope you'll love it!" she squealed.

I gave her a confused look "What's this for?" I breathed my voice thick with sleep. She gaped at me "Have you been listening to Mara at all?" I shook my head "_It's homecoming_!" she squealed shaking me. She pulled me up and twirled me "I'm going to do you're makeup, hair and everything!" I sighed "Amber no need. I don't want to go."

Amber's face dropped "What are you talking about?" I shrugged "I don't have a date." Amber smiled and bit her lip. She walked out and minutes later she came back with a struggling Fabian in just a towel.

He looked beyond embarrassed "Amber what is wrong with you?" he shouted. Amber smiling as she watched my dreamy reaction.

_I mean who wouldn't go all dreamland over a shirtless Fabian with dripping wet hair and a flushed face. _

Amber snapped her fingers "You'll be Nina's date end of discussion. Goodbye!" she pushed him out of the room.

I just gaped at her as she pushed me towards her vanity. She pushed me down and proceeded to brush my hair.

I peeked at her "Don't we have school." she scoffed "It's the dance we're skipping." she handed me some shampoo and a robe and pushed me out of the room. Then after all the time I noticed she had wet hair dripping on the floor. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. I pulled off my clothes and stepped in.

I washed my hair and got out of the shower quickly. I picked up my clothes throwing on my robe I swept my wet hair up in the towel. I walked back into the room to Amber flat ironing her hair.

Her face lit up and she got up leading me back to her vanity. She blow dried it and straightened it leaving it sleek around me. She leaned back and shook her head grabbing her curlers. She smiled and started curling the ends. She pulled to pieces of hair back and pinned them up with flower clip. She let the rest fall off my shoulders.

_I had to admit it looked beautiful._

She smiled brightly curling her own hair around the front. She placed a small sparkly tiara on her head and swept her hair off her right shoulder. She pulled out the dress and grinned "This is amazing right." I smiled "Yes it is." she handed me a bar of lotion. I looked at it and she shrugged "Rub it on you're arms it'll make you look sparkly." I rubbed it on my arms as she rummaged my drawers pulling out a strapless bra and some underwear.

She threw them at me and stepped behind the changing wall. She stepped out in her dress and twirled grinning "EEEP!" she squealed jumping up and down. I smiled at her enthusiasm and stepped behind the wall changing into my dress. I stepped out and her mouth dropped open "Omigosh Nina you have boobs!" she looked at me disapprovingly.

I blushed and she smirked "You look awesome!" she handed me a teal translucent scarf and wrapped it over my shoulders. She leaned over and grabbed my jewelry box. She pulled out a sparkly choker and placed it on me smiling.

I blushed as she twirled me "_You are going to blow poor Fabian away_!" She threw a robe over me and put one on herself.

I gave her a confused look and she rolled her eyes "Wouldn't want to mess up our dresses with food, would we?" I shook my head and she pulled me out of the room. We walked down the steps to see everyone but Patricia and Mara had left. Amber squealed and grabbed a danish grabbing Mara and Patricia she jumped up and down.

I looked at them and smiled shaking my head as Amber rambled on about makeup. I'm glad she forgave Patricia and they were good friends again.

We all sat down and ate breakfast talking about the dance. We walk upstairs waiting for the boys to get home. Amber goes through everyone of us doing our makeup. Suddenly Amber grabs me up and smiles "This is how you should dance." She takes both my hands "Let's salsa!" I laugh as she twirls and shimmies.

She spins me out and bows as they clap "That's definitely something I could do without." Patricia grumbled.

We hear the door open and close a while later.

Amber squeals and throws off her robe. She sits down on her vanity and starts touching up her makeup. We sit around until we hear Alfie's loud voice.

"Come on, girls!"

Amber squeals and steps into her shoes grabbing our arms. She smiles "Dramatic entrance and exit." she murmurs walking us down the hallway. We descend to the top of the steps and Amber is bouncing with excitement.

She walks down the steps and into Alfie's arms "Hey best buddy!" she grins "You look awesome!" he comments. She grins and waves her hand signaling us to come down.

Patricia gives me an encouraging nod and grasps my hand.

We steps down and walk up to Fabian "You look amazing." I blush "Thank you."

Trudy turns the corner "Oh my! You guys look so grown up!" her eyes water and she pushes us out the house "Go and have a good time!" she sniffs and shuts the door.

We walk to the school and when we step in we can hear the music blaring from the gym.

"This is it." Amber squealed grabbing Alfie's hands and walking into the gym through a line aof sparkling streamers.

_**I am done! Next chapter will be the dance and aftermath.**_

_**Stay tuned!**_

_**-Review responses-**_

_**bookgirl39 - Thank you!**_

_**Early-Birdie-Girlie - I'm glad you thought so.**_

_**EClarefan4ever - I know right! I'm just kidding thank you. **__**J**_

_**Dragonclaw11 - You have a made me happy with you're paper trails!**_

_**samcabral - Omigosh! Thank you!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey! New chapter!_**

**_Got a lot of nice little fluffy parts in this chapter so read!_**

I bobbed my head as the loud techno music blasted through the speakers. Patricia looked at us sadly as we leaned against the wall in an awkward silence. Jerome came back with drinks and handed us each one. I sighed as I watched Amber and Alfie jump around making silly faces at each other. Even Mara was dancing with a guy from school.

Through the crowd I could see Mick sitting at a table with a cup in his hand looking pitiful. Fabian looked at me and I bit my lip "So…" I murmured. He laughed lightly,

"This is so awkward." I nodded smiling as the bright lights swirled around. Amber stepped away from Alfie whispering something in his ear. He walked over to a girl who was leaning against the wall and Amber walked over grabbing my hand. She looked at me fiercely "Why aren't you dancing?"

I shrugged "Maybe because this is incredibly awkward since you forced a date on me!" she scoffed "Only because you totally love him." I narrowed my eyes at her. She smiled as if she just got a bright idea ,

"I want you to dance to the song I am going to request, alright!" I nodded "Only if you dance with poor ol' Mick." She shrugged "Deal."

She sauntered over to the DJ and handed him a CD. She then turned around and winked at me walking over to Mick. I walked back to Fabian and held out my hand "Let's dance." He breathed and looked at me blushing "I can't dance." I laughed "We can pretend to dance together!" he took my hand and smiled leading me to the floor.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

I rolled my eyes at Amber's song choice and placed my hand around Fabian's neck. His eyes locked on mine and I smiled. I looked over his shoulder to see Mick and Amber swaying in the corner. I smiled and nodded looking back to Fabian.

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

_I want more_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

I blushed as another couple bumped into us pushing us together. Fabian tightened his hold on my waist and I laid my head on his shoulder.

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

He yelped as I stepped on his foot "Oh I'm so sorry!" I gushed "No problem." He laughed lightly and twirled me. I bit my lip as we locked eyes and he leaned forward slightly.

_Is he going to kiss me?_

I backed up and hurt registered on his face for a split second before he blushed obviously embarrassed "Sorry, I thought…nevermind." He mumbled. He backed away and turned to walk out. I registered too late "Fabian!" I shouted but he was already gone.

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_Yeah_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Try so hard to say goodbye _

So there I stood in the middle of the floor without Fabian or anyone for that matter. Amber walked up her hand woven tightly in Mick's "What's wrong, Nin?" I choked "I think Fabian wanted to kiss me." She squealed "So did you?" I shook my head.

"What happened?" I looked down "I hesitated and he got upset. He walked out." Amber huffed "He's probably going to go to his bench and sulk for the rest of the dance." I grabbed her forearm "What bench?" she shrugged "The one by the school on the right side."

I pushed through the crowd and ran down the hallway slipping off my heels. I walked outside and stepped into the damp grass making my way to the bench. He sat his head leaning on his fist with a faraway look in his eyes. I tapped him and he jumped "Oh…hi." He whispered scooting over. I slid in next to him and looked at him.

"I'm sorry for leaving like that." He murmured running a hand through his hair. I nudged him "You just misunderstood me." He looked at me with a cocked brow "How?"

I twirled a piece of my hair "Well, I did want to kiss you but not now." He looked at me weirdly "What does that mean?" I laughed "I'm not sure it sounded better in my head."

I bit my lip contemplating on what I should do. Finally I decided and I leaned over my hand covering his. I pecked his cheek delicately and pulled him up stepping into my shoes. He flushed but I ignored it and pulled him into the grass "Dance with me." I said firmly placing one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand. We danced all over the grass stumbling clumsily and laughing with each other.

_It was magic._

The moon sparkled down on us making his eyes look like they were glowing. He dipped me and I giggled "That was so clique." He shrugged and twirled me.

He stopped as the song that blasted from the school ended. He looked at me and breathed rocking back on his heels.

_Love struck Nina was telling me to kiss him but my mind was telling me to hug him and go back to the house._

I didn't want to think about either I just wanted to be in this moment. I looked to Fabian and he seemed to be contemplating something. I turned my attention to the sky and watched the few hazy clouds float by.

I looked back at him and he seemed to agree within himself about something. He stepped forward and cupped my cheek pressing his lips to mine. Every bone in my body rattled and my senses hummed. He pulled away and gauged my reaction. I just stared at him "_Wow_." I whispered "Indeed."

**_Soooooooooooo! What did you think?_**

**_So far this is my favorite chapter! Was it yours?_**

**_Review and leave paper trails!_**

**_-Review Responses-_**

**_bookgirl39- I know right it was like it just came to me when I was watching the finally and I was like YES!_**

**_samcabral- Wooh! I'm on a roll! –high fives-_**

**_EClarefan4ever- Thank you! That makes me feel good!_**

**_Dragonclaw11- :P I'm glad and Amber is a little exaggerated in this story, I'll admit! _**

**_Pandacat1bagillion- Hmm… It's different I'm going to have to turn that different it to a thumbs up!_**

**_Early-Birdie-Girlie- I know it's just so touching!_**

**_Animallovermlc3276- I'm glad you're so interested!_**

**_Amber- long gold halter dress_**

**_Patricia- tight black dress with lace sleeves_**

**_Mara- long white dress with a blue sweater over it._**

**_Nina- mid length teal and strapless_**

**_ILoveYouJerome- Me either! Lol thank you._**


	10. Chapter 10

I smiled and slipped from under the cotton sheets plugging in my iPod. I blasted my favorite song while grabbing my clothes out of the closet.

_It's a thing you do for me_

_It's the way you make me feel _

_It's everything you want _

_You're my shining star _

_No matter where you are and now you are in my life_

_I feel strange inside no mountain seems so high no river seems too wide now you by my side _

_You're the best thing in my life _

_You're the best thing in my day_

_You're the one thing in my life you make everything _

_Ok you give me my perfect day _

_People search their whole life through and never find someone like you_

_The day you walk right through my door_

Amber opened the door and looked at me "What are you doing?" I smiled "Getting ready!" she nodded "Ok, then." She closed the door and I slipped into a pair of jeans and my favorite shirt with all my friends' names written in marker on the back. I turned off the song and pulled my hair in a ponytail running down the steps.

I heard everyone talking in the dining room but I stopped in front of the portrait of Victor. His eyes were set and they looked as if they were staring straight at me.

"What are you doing Miss Martin?" I squealed and turned around staring into wide blue orbs. I hit his arm "You can't do that Fabian!" he laughed and I started to breathe normally again. We walked into the dining room and sat down at the table. Amber was giving us weird knowing looks as she ate her food. Fabian grasped my hand tightly under the table and I ate my oatmeal quickly. We finished at the same time and walked out. Amber stood up and squealed "You guys are dating!" I looked at her like she was crazy.

"You were playing that song you guys keep blushing and you're holding hands!" I rolled my eyes "Amber calm down!" she sat down and look up at us "You like each other admit it." I looked around to see everyone staring at us.

I squeezed Fabian's hand "Walk with me?" he nodded and we walked out of the door. Amber groaned in frustration "We'll find out soon enough!"

Fabian stopped when we got to the wall "Let's sit." I jumped on top of the wall my feet dangling off the side. We over looked the park and could see the school in a distance. I was glad it was Saturday and we didn't have to leave and go to school.

Fabian was absent as he stared up at the sky "Hey." I whispered softly "So what should we do?" he shrugged then smiled "Go and get a sweater we are going to a special place." I smiled and pecked his cheek "Be back in one sec." I ran into the house and ran straight into Amber. I smiled "We are together! Happy?" she squealed "I _have_ to tell the others."

I ran upstairs grabbing my favorite black sweater then dashed downstairs "Trudy!" I called. She poked her head out from the cellar "Yes, dear!" I looked at her "I'm going into to town with Fabe." She smiled "Alright just be home before supper." I smiled "Thanks Trudy."

I walked outside "Let's go!" he drapes an arm over my shoulder and we walk off campus and hail a cab. We get off at a street that's fairly empty and I smiled as a familiar smell of cheesecake fills my nose. We dash down the street and walk into a bakery.

Suddenly there's a dash of brown hair and a girl latches herself onto Fabian with her arms locked around his neck. I instantly feel awkward and jealous as the girl pecks his cheek.

"Fabian where have you been?" she screams smacking his arm "Around." I clear my throat and she turns toward me "Oh hey! You must be Nina. I'm Ana that guy's sister." My expression sinks as I realize they don't have a romantic history that they are just siblings.

"You want the special?" he nods and we look around the empty bakery "Business is always slow on weekends for some reason." Fabian snorts "Maybe it's because you started a business on an abandoned street."

She cuts her gaze ice blue eyes like ice "Don't rain on my parade." She hissed shoving two plates of cheesecake at him. He grins and taps her nose "Wouldn't dream of it." I sit down and eat the cheesecake. I nearly moan as the flavor explodes in my mouth "This is awesome!" I gush. She curtseys "Thanks it's my favorite recipe." She pulls her apron off and sits down with us.

"So are you stepping out?" I frown "What's that?" Fabian nods and she squeals "So we're like sisters!" she jumps up and hugs me. I choke as she squeezes me "Sorry." Fabian mouths when she releases me settling back into her seat.

"I think we should go, An." She nods and I finish my cake "Thank you for everything." She smiles and waves her hand dismissively "As long as both of you come and visit it's not a problem."

We walked out and I smile "You're sister is nice." He nods "She's probably the nicest of the family." I look at him "Why?" he gets a grave look in his eye "My family isn't the most forth coming. They don't really show love besides sending me money and coming when I need something."

"_Well I'm glad Ana isn't like that_." He smiles "Me too."

_**-Review Responses**_

_**Hannah Banana 1456- I hope next chapter will answer you're question.**_

_**jess or drawingmaster- I hope too! Let's keep our fingers crossed :) **_

_**Dragonclaw11- Thank you and as always I love your paper trails!**_

_**Nina Rutter- I will keep writing until you tell me to stop!**_

_**EClarefan4ever- Aww! You always are such a sweetie! Thank you!**_

_**Rockenweirdo- So am I…I'm glad you liked it.**_

_**bookgirl39- Thanks!**_

_**Early-Birdie-Girlie- thank you, hun.**_

_**Samcabral- I love it too!**_

_**Pandacat1bagillion- Hmm…well hopefully this chapter will get you there.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I have a new video dedicated to this fan fiction it's called I'm With You!**_

_**I would appreciate it if you guys would check it out and give me some feedback.**_

_**(youtube).com/watch?v=nYOkhVrIHyk**_

_**no parethesis!**_

_**On with the reading…**_

_The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere  
Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'll send a postcard to you, dear  
Cause I wish you were here_

I'll watch the night turn light blue  
But it's not the same without you  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly  
The silence isn't so bad  
Till I look at my hands and feel sad  
Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly  


I woke up with a groan to see Amber hurling into the garbage can. I got up and held back her hair as she sniffed. She pulled back and got up going to bathroom but opened it to see Mara hurling in the toilet. I groaned "Is everyone sick, today?" Mara pulled back and nodded "Jerome and Alfie are sick." I pushed my hair back as Amber brushed her teeth "Well that's just great!" I walked out of the room and stomped downstairs "Trudy!" she ran to the bottom of the steps "Yes, _dearie_?" I jerked my hand upstairs "We have two more." She nodded "We have 3 down here. The only ones who aren't sick are you and Mick."

I ran back up to Amber curled in a ball in the middle of the hallway with a toothbrush stuck in her mouth. I walked over and helped her up "Come on, let's get you downstairs." She nodded laying her hot forehead on my shoulder as I helped her downstairs. I laid her on the couch and Trudy sighed "This is bad!"

I nodded as she pressed a hot water balloon against Amber's aching stomach. I grabbed the trash can and sat it near the couch. I walked away and went to the back of the house. I walked into Fabian's room to see him coughing and Mick was a mask on. I walked over to him and sat by him. He shook his head "You can't you'll get sick." I reached forward and put my hand to his forehead ignoring his feeble attempts to push me away. I pulled him in for a hug and I heard Mick snort "You guys are ridiculous."

I pulled away from Fabian to give me a sharp look "Shut it." He walked out and I kissed Fabian's forehead "Get better." He nodded and I went to go put on my uniform. I walked into my room and put it on. I walked out and Patricia jumped in front of me grabbing my arm. As we were walking downstairs we grabbed Mick's arm and we walked across together.

When we got into he school the hallways were deserted. Mick instantly put his mask back on. We got into Biology there was only 4 other students that were looking just as confused.

_Oh no!_

Mrs. Andrews came in sneezing "You guys go back to your houses. We are shutting down classes because of the virus." She coughed loudly and we got up dashing out of the room.

"What virus?" Patricia shrugged and Mick sighed standing up and grabbing our hands "Come on."

_**Sooo…what is the virus? What is going on?**_

_**-Review Responses-**_

_**Rockenweirdo- They are listening to the official Fabina anthem. My perfect day by Mark Johns!**_

_**Thank you for reviewing!**_

_**Dragonclaw11- I'm glad you understood as you read along. Didn't mean to confuse anyone.**_

_**Pandacat1bagillion- Thank you darling! **_

_**HouseOfAnubisGirlxFabiana- Thank you!**_

_**Early-Birdie-Girlie – I LOVE HER TOO!**_

_**angela1997- Thank you –curtseys-**_

_**samcabral – Something similar is going to happen but not that exactly.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Please forgive me for not updating but I am going through a very rough time. A close family member just died and it will be a couple more weeks till I start writing again!**_

_**Please stay with me!**_

_**Don't give up hope!**_

_**I will be updating…**_

_Love,_

_Maryam_


	13. Sorry

I really don't understand why I'm having trouble coming up with ideas!

My muse is drowning in a pit of lava…Please stay with me!

I really need ideas and plenty of support so just please don't give up!

Xoxo

Maryam


End file.
